Situaciones extrañas con alcohólicas
by Suave-Primavera
Summary: Todo pasa rápido si de alcohólicos se trata. Este fic participa en el "reto: un desastre de noche" del foro "EEQCR"


**Situaciones extrañas con alcohólicas **

Para la incertidumbre

**Sip, este es otro reto.**

**Hay una frase obligatoria que pondré en cursiva y negritas.**

**Canción recomendada:**_** War**_** de **_**The Cardigans.**_

**JK tuvo toda la idea menos la idea que es mi idea…**

_**Lumus**_

Londres, Inglaterra. 9° C. Sábado. 10:30 pm.

Scorpius empezó a escribir el monologo que diría en la presentación de su trabajo esa misma noche en el pequeño bar del hotel. No era exactamente un bar, pero si se servían bebidas alcohólicas, de igual forma el lugar era bastante tranquilo a causa de ser sábado por la noche.

-Disculpe, me gustaría un chocolate caliente – murmuro el rubio sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

-Como guste – la muchacha de cabellos rubios se alejó de Scorpius para preparar la bebida.

El reloj que colgaba de la pared y el estéreo del local eran las únicas cosas que producían ruido aparte del teclado de Scorpius al ser presionado y de la muchacha haciendo el chocolate caliente.

Por eso ambos se sorprendieron al escuchar como la puerta se abría de un golpe.

Una Weasley entro al lugar con una desfachatez nunca entes vista en ella, sus cabellos rojos se le arremolinaban frente a la cara haciendo que fuera imposible ver sus ojos. Llevaba una blusa abotonada de manga corta de color negro que estaba abrochada un poco más arriba del pecho. Unos jeans azules se destacaban en sus piernas. Llevaba tenis negros. Su piel estaba roja destacando aún más las pecas de todo su cuerpo.

-¿Ro.. Rose? ¿Weasley? ¿Eres tu?- dijo Scorpius abriendo sus ojos de par en par.

-Oh, si que lo soy – la muchacha tomo su cabello y lo lanzo para atrás dejando ver unos rojos y amenazantes ojos avellana junto con unos filosos labios rojos.

"_Mierda, esta borracha" _pensó Scorpius sorprendido.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Scorpius, Rose alzo la mano y poso sobre sus labios el dedo índice.

-Shhh.. es una sorpresa – la pelirroja camino hacia el dando tras tapies.

-Sí que lo es… - susurro Scorpius sorprendido.

La chica se sentó a su lado de forma brusca. Coloco sus pies sobre la pequeña mesa que se encontraba frente a ella.

-Sabes Scorpius, yo pienso que… – la pelirroja hizo una pausa concentrando toda su atención en la nada.

Scorpius ladeo la cabeza, curioso.

-Tu piensas que… - dijo el captando otra vez la atención de la chica.

-Oh si, te decía que yo pienso que eres un maldito idiota. – Scorpius abrió los ojos como platos y dejo su lap-top a un lado.

-¿Discúlpame? – el rubio se cruzó de brazos - ¿Quién de aquí esta borracho?

-¿Lo ves? ¡Nadie lo está! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? En tu frente se estampa la frase IDIOTA.

-Rose, esa no es una frase –la chica arrugo el ceño.

- ¿No? – Scorpius negó con la cabeza - ¿De verdad? – Scorpius asintió esta vez.

-¿Podrías explicar – Scorpius la señalo – esto?

Rose sonrió.

-Pues veras, cuando mamá y papá se quieren mucho…

-¡No! ¡Eso no lo quiero escuchar! –dijo Scorpius arrastrando las palabras para evitar la incómoda platica que Weasley intentaba comenzar.

-Oh, vamos Malfoy, tu siempre tan estúpidamente brusco hoy te conformas tan infantil, ¿No puedes ser serio sobre mis padres creandom….

-¡Calla que no quiero escuchar eso! – Rose bufo ante la reacción de Scorpius.

-¿Entonces para que preguntas Malfoy? – Scorpius la miro algo asqueado.

-No me refería a eso comadreja, me refería a el por qué estas borracha – Rose alzo con mucha dificultad una ceja.

-Si mi primito te escucha te va a madrear maldito estúpido- El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Uau, la borrachera si que te saca un buen vocabulario. Normalmente no dices nada medianamente "malo" – Rose estiro su brazo y jalo por el cuello a Scorpius haciéndolos quedar bastante cerca.

-No.. estoy.. borracha – el olor del alcohol impacto de lleno en la cara de Scorpius.

-Señor, aquí tiene su chocolate calient..

-Mío –dijo Rose abalanzándose sobre la taza.

Le dio un buen trago.

-¡Hey, yo _**quiero ese chocolate**_! – se quejó Scorpius.

-Lash… lastima – Rose lo tomo de un trago - ¡Merlín, esto quema!

-Claro que quema – Rose hizo un puchero ante las palabras de Scorpius.

-Y yo que quería hablarte de algo, idiota – el rubio cambio su expresión de inmediato.

-¿Qué me querías decir?

-¡No, después te burlaras de mi… - Rose cambio su semblante – puedo decírtelo con mímica…

-¿Mímica..?

La pregunta de Scorpius quedo ahogada por los labios de Rose, rápidos y certeros.

-Shyo me… ya dije todo, yo te…

-¡Rose Weasley! – Albus entro corriendo al local. -¿Malfoy?.. Oh no, ¿Qué te hizo? Tranquilo, ahora me la llevo.

Y así se fue Rose enfurruñada y Albus apenado dejando a Scorpius confundido…

Todo acabo tan rápido como había empezado.

La muchacha rubia se le acerco tímidamente a Scorpius.

-¿La conoces? – Scorpius asintió con la cabeza. - ¿Y te quiere?

Scorpius miro a la muchacha.

-No lo se –dijo con sinceridad. -¿Por qué lo preguntas? Ni siquiera me conoces.

-Bueno, no es común ver esto ¿Y por qué no? Por cierto, linda chica, cuídala bien.

Scorpius alzo una ceja.

-No es como si saliéramos…

-No por mucho – La chica le guiño un ojo.

**N/A**

**Se que es extraño y algo incompleto ¿pero que puedo decir? Así me parecen los borrachos.**

**Espero haberles quitado de su tiempo porque si lo hice significa que valió la pena escribir esto.**

**Gracias.**


End file.
